Killing Stalking Young Family
by Emily Abadeer
Summary: When Bum has a daughter and Sangwoo is the father they have to try too make it threw life.


"Bum, are you even getting ready? We have to go in less then five minutes," a tall well kept man shouted from the bottom of the steps. Thats my husband, Sangwoo. Well, in public my 'really popular friend'. He's not very open about us, but I don't care, as long as I have him at home.

"Yea, I'm just finishing Yu na up," I say.

Then theres me with our daughter, Yu na. My shoulder length black hair falling over my small frame of what people would call a body. I grew my hair out, so I somewhat look like a girl. Already in my big gray winter jacket with my daughter. Who has a black wavy shoulder length hair to match her fathers hair and jet black eyes that match mine. I'm trying to zipper up her big pink winter coat with cloves on. Awww she looks little a pink marshmallow. Every thing might look fine with this picture to you, but theres one thing that you might be missing that make people dislike my family. I'm a guy.

"Mama I'm hot," Yu na complained. I'm the mother of Yu na. I gave birth to her.

Its about 6:30 pm and its dark out side. Snow is falling lightly with brutal winds. I shake my head and pick her up, and head downstairs.

"Papa I'm hot." Sangwoo looks at his daughter and smiles.

"Wait a little bit more pumpkin, and you'll be freezing your little tush off," with that Sangwoo booped her little nose. Yu na then giggled at her father.

If you know my story, thats great, yet my life isn't like that anymore. After I told Sangwoo that I was pregnant, the beatings stopped, the name calling stopped, and everything that seemed ruff stopped. The killings haven't stopped tho. Yet they rarely ever happens, but when it does, Yn na is not home. Which considering we're both overprotective of her is really never going to happen.

I put Yu na down, and we head out the door all bundled up into a winter wonderland. Clouds float up as we breath. Sangwoo gets is the drivers seat and I lift Yn na up to buckle her up into her car seat. As I get into the front passenger seat I hand Yu na her favorite stuffed bear. It looks like a normal bear but it has a little red devil pajamas on with a little fake knife. She like that little fake knife a little too much in my opinion. But thats her. As we drive to the restaurant we listen to her and Papa's favorite song. _Killing me softly ~_

When we got out of the car at the restaurant I had Yu na in my arms and Sangwoo rapped his arm around my waist and continues to walk like its nothing. Things like this is why I fell in love with this man.

When we get into the restaurant its the usual stairs from people then the quiet whispers. Sangwoo and I usually go to higher up type restaurants so that we know for a fact that we are not going to run into any of his friends. The dinner goes smoothly; Yu na had all her manners taught to her at a very young age. When we walk out its pitch black, and the snow is coming down harder.

"I'll get the car and pull up to the front," Sangwoo says. I nod at him and hold on to Yu na's hand.

"Mama," Yu na says tugging me. "I wanna go to the park." She points across the street. A wide field sits there.

"Sorry baby, we can't it's too dark." Yu na just pouts and looks across the street.

"Ah…excuse me, do you need any help getting any where?" A young man asked me. "It would be hell walking threw this. Expeshaly with a child." I turn to face him.

"No, I don't need any help. Thank you for asking tho. I'm just waiting until my husband pulls up with the car," I smile politely. The man in the back stood uncomfortably for a minute then points off into the distance.

"Isn't that your kid." Just as I turn I see Yu na running out the parking lot and into the street.

"Yu na!" I start running as fast as I can across the parking lot. Light comes from my side. It's Sangwoo in the car.

"Sangwoo help!" is all I can say before hes out of the car running behind me. Yu na is on the other side of the double yellow line when I'm barely behind her. Lights flashes in my eyes. _Beep beep_ When I reach Yu na I shove her as hard as I can. The next I remember is screeching tires and a bright light.

"Bum!"

"Mama!"

Bum was laying in the middle of the road, blood everywhere. Sangwoo slowly went over to Bum. Tears welling up as he gets closer.

"Bum," Sangwoo whispers. Tears falling now. He crouches down next to bums head then picks it up and sets it on his lap.

"Papa, is mama alright?" After that Sangwoo starts bawling, he slowly combing threw Bum hair. Blood creeps onto his fingers as he sorts through.

"Please don't go Bum. Yu na needs you," he looks Bum in the eyes. "I need you." The man in the car finally gets out. Sangwoo notices and anger is all he can feel.

"You son of a bitch. I'll kill you! I'll kill you entire family!"

"..."

"Don't just stand there! Call 911!" The guy jumps in realization and jumps back into the car. His phone lights up as hes calling. When the phone light goes off he shouts from his car.

"It's done! They said they'll be here in 5 minutes!" Insted of waiting there the man quickly stepped on the gas. Speeding past Bum, Sangwoo, and their daughter. But Sangwoo couldn't care at that second. All he wanted was for bum to be alright. A little time passed and the ambulance still wasn't there. Bum's eyes fluttered open just a tiny bit. Upon seeing this Sangwoo called Yu na over to them. When she got to them she knelt down beside Sangwoo.

"Papa is mama gonna be alright?" Bum tried to open his mouth to talk but ended up coughing. Yet he tried again.

"Yu na, mama is going to be alright," Bum said with tears in his eyes. Sangwoo knew he was lying to make her feel better. "Just remember Mama loves you ok." He then looked at Sangwoo "Mama loves Papa too." Everything came out almost like a whisper. Sangwoo couldn't help but cry even harder. Bum closed his eyes and smiled. His expression then fell into nothing. Sangwooo grabbed Bum and hug him as tight as he could. His love was gone. The snow was falling around them in complete silence. The ambulance and a couple of police cars finally came to them. The ambulance took Bum and confirmed that he was dead. The police took Sangwoo and Yu na in for questioning, and a change of clothes.

Once inside the police station he felt a familiar glare. He didn't need to lift his head to know who it was. He just kept walking with his daughter in his arms. _Looks like he finally got promoted._ Sangwoo changed Yu na into the clothes two police officers gave him then he proceeded to change himself. They both walked into the main office part of the building and went into a room that had many chairs and a large round table in the center.

" _The conference room?"_ Sangwoo thought. After that a large round man with ginger hair and a police badge walked in and placed two cups onto the table.

"Thats on the house," the man said. His voice was gruff. "hot chocolate for the little lady and coffee for you." Yu na smiled and grabbed the cup.

"Let that cool down first Yu na," my voice was small, but she could understand me. She did what she saw Bum and I do countless of times. She took the lid off and set it back onto the table. Yu na smiled again and looked at the police officer.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate mister." The other man laughed loudly.

"Call me Chuck. Like a wood chuck." Chuck smiled really big with amusement. He clearly wasn't from around here. Then the door opened. It was none other then Seungbae.

"Are you finally going to admit you killed all of those people," Seungbae said with a cold tone. "And you tracked me down so you could tell me that I was right this entire time." Seungbae tilted his head. "Who's this. I don't even want to know. Probably a little girl you stole to complete you fantastics." Sangwoo slammed his fists into the table making everyone jump. He then glared at Seungbae.

"Don't ever talk to me or my family like that or so god help me what I did at my house _will_ happen again." Seungbae stood there with his arms crossed.

"Thats a threat to a police officer. I can arrest you for that." Chuck stood between the two men.

"It's clear that the two of you have history, but Seungbae you started it. Leave before I have to call Captain." It was clear that Chuck was on my side. Tsk was the only response Seungbae said before walking out of the room. I sat back down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the both of you knew each other, Why..." I sighed.

"Long, Long story. I just want to get out of here so can I can put my child to bed, so can you start the questioning please?" Chuck smiled.

"Right to the point, nice quality for a man to have." After that I told Chuck all that I know. And walked out the doors with my sleeping Yu na in my arms. The street lights were even brighter then before. My car was parked outside for me.

"You left it on and with the keys inside. We just thought..." It was Chuck's voice behind me.

"Thank you," I say and put Yu na into her car seat and drive off. I laugh when I look at my gas tank. It's filled to the top. People are _too_ nice sometimes.

As time passed, Bum's funeral was held; it was held on a bright sunny day. I wasn't me _me_ for a couple of days, but Yu na really helped me.

 _*_ _flashback *_

" _You don't understand anything! Bum was more then just an old of school friend!" Sangwoo sniffled, tears started to pore out of his eye's. "He was my husband, he was my lover, he was my childe's mother" Sangwoo said in a whisper. The two other men did not know how to react. They always thought that YoonBum was Sangwoo's awkward friend from school. Yea, they kept their distance, but YoonBum kinda grows on people the more you hang out with him. The same little girl that opened the door for them came back into the room with a small smiler on her face and climbed into her father's lap._

 _"Daddy, dinner is done," she tilted her head and gave a hug to her father that only children could do. "Don't cry daddy. It's ok. I miss Mama too." The little girl stopped hugging her father to see his response for dinner. Sangwoo put a large hand on his daughter's head and smiled tears still coming._

 _"No thanks baby. I'm just not hungry right now," Sangwoo looked at his daughter with so much love in his eyes. "How about you ask daddy's friends is they want to eat." The little girl looked at her fathers just sanding there. A smile came across her face._

 _"Would you come out to the dinning room and eat with me please," The little girl said. The two other men couldn't find a problem with sharing a fake meal with Sangwoo's child. She was sweet after all. As the men left the room with Sangwoo was crying. In the kitchen they thought that they were going to find a plasic stove with plastic food thrown everywhere. A concoction of smells punched them in the face when they entered the dinning room. The little girl smiled and struggled to climb up a chair._

 _"I made this all by my self," She had proud written all over her face. She started severing out the dish when she looked hurt all of a sudden. "Won't you come join me." The older of the two men spoke._

 _"Yes, we'll join you." The men at down as fast as they could. She smiled._

 _"Oh I almost forgot," she gave the men their food. "My name is SangYu na. But just call me Yu na," she did a fake laugh "My name sounds so weird." Steam poured of of the food that sat in front of the men._

 _The two men said there names with a smile for the girl._

 _"Enjoy!" Yu na was so happy when the males put the food in their mouth. Their eyes lit up._

 _"wow"_

 _"How do you know how to cook so well at such a young age," the other guy asked. Yuna looked down into her lap and gave a weak smile. Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke._

 _"Before Mama left," Yuna trailed off. "Before Mama left he and I would spend a lot of time together. Mama did not like going outside. "Too many people." he always told me. "Too many bad people in the world. So I stayed inside with Mama, to keep him company." Tears were threating to fall on Yu na's face and she still smiled. "I love Mama and I love my daddy too." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Enjoy!"_

 _The two men were quiet as they ate then showed themselves out. Yu na walked to Sangwoo's doorway and looked in._

" _Papa. They're gone." Yuna said with an exhausting sigh. "Come get some food now Papa."_

 _Not many people k_ new YoonBum so the funeral had to be small. It was some of my friends (who were kinda uncomfortable) and Bum's grandmother along with Yu na and I. It wasn't the first time Yu na or I have meet her. She loved little Yu na it's just she was upset that Bum was gone before her. The only problem out of the entire funeral. Is that Bum's uncle came with his grandmother. I laughed as he came threw those doors. He smiled warmly and waved at me then tried to get close to Yu na. As soon as he looked at my daughter, I grabbed him by the throat and dragged him outside. Everyone was shocked at what I was doing. When we passed the threshold, I threw him on the ground and crossed my arms.

"Why do you think your welcome here?" I said with a smile on my face. He just looked at me in shocked. "Answer me!"

"W-Well hes my nephew." I laughed in his face.

"Don't play dumb, you fucking know why your not aloud in there," I leaned into his face. "If I ever catch you near my daughter or near my house or near me ever again I'll," I Moved my thumb across my throat. Bum's Uncle started to shake. I spat in his face and then I turned to leave. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Get out of my sight." He scrambled then ran. Other then that there was no problem. It was sad to look at Yu na. She was confused why her Mama was in a 'soft boat bed' as she called it. It wasn't her fault that she didn't understand the concept of death. I didn't allow for Yu na to watch Bum be put into the ground. She didn't need that image in her head at that age.

More time passed, and they still didn't find Bum's killer, and I was getting irritated without Bum to satisfy my needs; my love for killing was getting bigger again. My head was not right. One time I almost hit Yu na for no reason. I ended up fighting against my self and banging my head into the kitchen wall until I bled. I spent the rest of that afternoon cleaning it up, yet Yu na is weirdly accepting the way I'm acting. I don't know why. One day when I 'acting up' she went in the kitchen and brought me a knife, and smiled at me. Is she the same way as me?

Another week passed, I _need_ to kill something, anything. That night I dressed up like I used to. My hair was slicked back I had a tuxedo on and I had my nice shoes on. I was about to walk out the door when I herd…

"Papa? Where you going?" Yu na shocked me back in reality. My need to kill was battling my need to be a father, and my need for killing was winning. I picked her up and put her in her car-seat; I went behind the wheel.

"Papa? Are you gonna hurt somebody?" I froze. _She knew, how did she know?_

"Yes, Papa gonna hurt somebody," I look threw my mirror at her. Yu na's head is looking down then she lifted it.

"Can I hurt somebody with you Papa?" Again I froze. Bum and I talked about this when he was still pregnant with Yu na. One of his wishes was for Yu na not to end up like me in my metal state. I didn't realize at the time what was wrong with me, but I understand now. I don't want her to have this addiction. I look back into the mirror. Her face was lit up like I said we were going for ice cream. I sighed. No madder how much I want to kill with my baby I'm listening to Bum.

"No. You have to go to bed, so I'm dropping you off at great Grammy's ok? And don't tell great Grammy that Papa is out hurting someone. Tell her that Papa has some work to do,ok?"She pouted but nodded.

"Yes Papa." Shes upset now.

"Do you remember what I taught you, In case that bad man shows up?" She nodded.

"Yes Papa." the rest of the car ride was silent. Yu na ended up falling asleep and I handed her over to her great grand mother and I went to the club I used to go to for victims. Old memories flooded into my head as I walked threw those doors. I may not be as young as I once was but I still do have a nice body.

I sit down at the bar; no one is really paying me attention. I continue to sip on my drink. _Why am I even here? I should be at home taking care of my only daughter._

"Sangwoo!?" A girls voice yelled over the music. "Sangwoo, Is that really you!?" I turn to see a regular sized woman with blond hair and about a cup c breast size. I used to go to school with her before the whole Bum thing happened.

"Amber?" I say, not really knowing if thats her name. She shakes her head in disgust.

"Alisha," She says. "You and I used to pull pranks on the teachers then make out behind the school so your girlfriend wouldn't know." That puts a smile on her face. "Where have you been, dude. No one knows where or who your with anymore and you just happen to show up at a bar," Alisha sits down next to me, and looks at my face with concern. "Oh my god! Why do you look so tired?" Without talking I pull out my wallet, and pull out a picture of Yu na. I smile and give her the picture.

"She's my pride and joy," I say in a weak voice with a smile. My head starts flooding from the first time I meet Yu na to now then it flooded with Bum. Theres an unbearable pain shot from my heart. "She's all that I have… now that her mothers gone." Tears are threating to fall now. I look up at the ceiling so they wouldn't. Alisha's face is a mixture of feelings. She was silent at first then a small weary smile.

"So you came to drink the pain away," Alisha looks off into the distance and nods. "I did that shit once." She looks back at me and smiles. "Your gonna have a hell of a time getting up into the morning if you keep drinking like that." she points to the bar. Not noticing it I've already have about 3 and a half drinks. I laugh and put my wallet back into my pocket. Fuck it! I'm going to get Alisha home. I need to.

My hands twitch to feel the wooden handle under them.

"You wanna go back to my place? its so loud here." Alisha smiles.

"Hell yes!" She pauses, "Let me text my friends fir-" I kiss her before she finishes her sentence. The last thing I need is a group of old school friends that know who I am, to notice me. I let go when I need air. She sits there with a flushed face huffing and puffing. A flame ignites in her eyes. _Please don't let my daughter have that look. Unless its a man she truly loves._ I grab Alisha and head out the door. She is already trying to pull my pants off.

The cold dampness hugged me like an old friend. Alisha lay unconscious on the floor, with little to sometimes no breathing. Already striped down to her underwear and chained to the basement wall. I sand there, stareing, waiting for her to wake up. Already in my blue apron I crouch down and grab Alisha's boob. I press it against her self to make her flat. _It almost feels like Bum's._ I close my eyes and groan. Bum's pleasurable face comes to my mind. I groan even louder. Bent down to the floor I put her nipple in my mouth to suck. Bum over fills my mind. I'm fully erect now. Bum pleads my name, and opens his legs for me. He still has his favorite black panties on, but beads of precum is soaking through them.

"Sangwoo~" Bum moans. "Take me~" A move my mouth lower with every kiss. Bum's moans get louder as I get lower and lower. As I get to his panties I grab them by my tooth and tug. His throbbing member is by my face. I smile knowing that I'm the reason for this. I put my pointer and middle fingers together and put them by his opening.

"You want me here, don't you Bum." He only can nod with how heavy hes breathing. I start to push in when...

"SANGWOO! STOP! I DON'T LIKE THIS! UNTIE ME! PLEASE!" Realities true colors come back. Alisha's under me. _Not_ Bum! I get off of her. Hot rage fills me.  
"YOU STUPID BITCH!" She screams out in pain as red hand mark forms on her face. Sangwoo was breathing heavy. He scratched his chin and laughed. "You don't make the rules here bitch."

The metallic smell of blood filled his nose. His grin went from ear to ear. With Sangwoo's favorite crimson liquid on his blade he felt like he could do anything. The only thing to hear was the small sobbing coming from Alisha. A small shriek came from Alisha as he put the blade back into her back. Sangwoo knelt next to the small woman.

"Don't worry baby~ Daddy will be right back," Sangwoo whispered with a smile. "I'm not done with you yet." His tone was very happy. The boards creaked as he ascended to the first floor. "Don't go anywhere sweetheart." A low chuckle was the last thing Alisha heard as her world became a pitch black.

"Pa Pa!" A small body hugged her father as he entered the small living-room. A chuckle as he picked up Yu na.

"Why aren't you in bed little Missy?" His father hood was back into view. Yu na giggled as she spoke.

"Great Grammy was reading me a bed time story then she fell asleep, and she won't wake up." Sangwoo stopped laughing when Yu na said that she wouldn't wake up. Sangwoo put Yu na back onto the floor.

"Where is great Grammy, Yu na?" He said with curiosity in his voice.

"In the her room papa. Why do you wanna know?" Sangwoo said nothing as he went into his grandmother in law's room. There she lay still.

"Grandmom?" Sangwoo went deeper into the room. "Grandmom?" He sat next to her on the floor bed, and nudged her shoulder. Little foot steps came into the room.

"Papa, are you done yet with great Grammy yet? I'm ready to go." There she stood with her jacket, gloves, and hat already on to go into the friged night air. Sangwoo shook his head.

"I'm almost done. Just wait by the door." Yu na nods and skips away. Sangwoo puts his attention back to his grandmother in law. "Grarndmom? Are you going to wake up?" The old body of the woman shot up with such speed Sangwoo jumped. A gasp for air then heavy breathing from the old lady.

"S-Sangwoo!?" The old woman was still trying to catch her breath.

"Y-Yea, haha. Yea it's me." Sangwoo smiled in relief. "Are you alright? Yu na said that you were reading her a story then you fell asleep and wouldn't wake up." Exhaustedly the woman was nodding.

"Y-Yes. Yu na and I was reading and then she said that she had to use the bathroom. I...I don't remember anything after that."

"Well its already past 3 in the morning,so you should go back to sleep." Sangwoo put pressure onto his grandmother in law's chest; forcing her to lay back down. "Go back to sleep grandmom." Grandmom nodded and turned herself over. "Night."

"Goodnight Sangwoo." The door creaked to a close there stood Yu na glaring at the surface underneath her.

"I-I tried to be like you Papa." Water droplets hit the hardwood floor. "I wanna be like you Papa. BUT YOU WONT LET ME! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME BE LIKE YOU!?" She was now shaking. "Why..."

"Yu na, This is the not the place nor time to discus this," A sigh. "We'll talk when it's daylight out." Sangwoo picked a sniffling Yu na up and went into the car.

 _'She's getting even worse Bum. She used chloroform on our grandmother. I seen the bottle and rag. Help me Bum. Please. Help.'_

Sangwoo put Yu na to bed when they got home, and layed himself down. The silent darkness was about to engulf him to put him into his dream land when,

"Sangwoo~" His past floods into his eyes. He's a child again. _I'm in trouble,_ _I'm in trouble. I did something bad. Mama only says my whole name if I'm in trouble._

He pulled the blanket over his head. He knew what would happen; he doesn't want to be hurt.

"Sangwoo." Every went brighter. Happier. Sangwoo suddenly grows into the adult man he is now. Both voices stand outside the door. He would know those voices anywhere. And one of them belonged to the man that he loves.

"Sangwoo. Open up or come out, please. I want to talk to you."

"Bum?" He knew it was him.

"Yes. Now please open up or come out. We need to talk." There was silence. "Your mom won't hurt you. I already talked to her." Sangwoo silently crawled his way over to his door. Clenching his eyes closed he opened the door. When Sangwoo opened his eyes nothing stood in front of him.

"Bummy?" He looked left then right.

"In the kitchen Sangwoo." Still unsure Sangwoo got to his feet and wattled his way into the kitchen. The small siolet of a man stood by the sink as a small siolet of a woman sat on the floor by the small rickedy old woden table. Each scratch was like another heartbeat to Sangwoo. Sangwoo puts a hand so it covers his mouth. He didn't know what to say. Small tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Bummy? Is this really you?" Tears were falling from the couple as Sangwoo hugged Bum. YoonBum nodded into Sangwoo's chest.

"Its me." The sound of snapping fingers ecoded the room. The couple looked at the sorce of the sound. It was Sangwoo's mother. She was standing beside the table now.

"YoonBum. I brought you here to speak with my son. Not so you can cry into his chest, so please tell him what you need to say before we both have to go." She had a disgusted look on her face. She clearly did not approve of what her son had been doing with his life. Bum noddeed and pulled away from Sangwoo.

"Shes right. I did come here to talk to you," Bum sighed and mentally prepared himself to say what he needs to. "Sangwoo, I have been watching over you and Yu na; I heard you ask me for help, and what I'm about to say is all that I can give you." Bum's face became serious. This conserned Sangwoo a little. Bum never became serious unless it was apsolutly important.

"Let her. Let her become like you."

"But, Bu-"

"I know I said I didn't want her end up like you, but you're getting sick all over again. So whether we like it or not she is going to become sick like you. You seen it for yourself today, so just promise me a couple of things." Bum staired into Sanwoo's eyes. "Will you promise me."

"Why wouldn't I promise." Bum glared at him. "Yes I promise what ever you are going to say."

"Teach her how to to it right. Love her like no one else will. And Don't. Get. Caught."

"YoonBum, we have to go." It was Sangwoo's mother again.

"I love you Sangwoo." Bum kissed Sangwoo with such pain, pleasure, and love at the same time then his body broke into a bunch of glisening stars then he was gone. Sangwoo stood there feeling empty inside again.

"I love you too, YoonBum."

The morning sun blinded everything in its path. Yu na slugged her way downstairs, and sat at the kitchen table. Sangwoo wanted to tell her what Him and Bum talked about, and he didn't know how to tell her.

"PaPa?" Sangwoo looked away from the stove at at his daughter.

"What's up baby doll."

"The girl downstairs. She bled out." Sangwoo smiled. Yu na was right. The girl, Alisha, bled out and died this morning. Sangwoo chuckled. He now has an excuse to tell her.

"You wanna help Papa find another. One that isn't too skinny this time?" Yu na looked at her father with a grin that went ear to ear.

"Really?" Another chuckle as he nodded. Yu na just sat there with a smaile on her face. She didn't know what emotion to show. Happy? Excitement? Or Scared? She wasn't scared of the future people, she was scared of upsetting her father.

"Papa, I already know the perfect person."

The next couple days Yu na was describing the perfect person to Sangwoo. He was admazed at his daughter. He's with her 95% of the time, and she knows this girls school scedral, her regular scedral, friends, family, even her social media friends.

"Her name is Solariz. Her friends call her Sol or S for short. She will be the easiest person you will ever get." Sangwoo looked questionably at his daughter with a smile.

"And why is that little one?" Yu na left the table and brought out a black folder with 'S' in gold on the front.

"Because Papa," Yu na chuckled. "I already did the plaining part. It just has to be put into action." Yu na gave her father the folder and patted it for good measure. "I'm going to bed Papa. You can tell me if it's a go." Yu na skipped out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

Sangwoo looked over his daughter's work. He smiled. It was so graphic that he seen it play out in his head. Every second was planed out. This plain is perfect, the person was perfect, the only thing that was wrong was Yu na's lack of eperience. Sangwoo is surly going to fix that.


End file.
